Drabbles
by Miaka Mouse
Summary: a series of unrelated drabbles i've been writing for the past few months.. most of which feature the 1xR pairing.. for those of you who don't know what a drabble is read the note above the first one... genres, ratings and topics will vary
1. One Last Look Relenacentric

AN: ok for those of you who don't know what a drabble is, it's a 100-word snippet inspired by a pairing or a word or an image. It's not meant to be a complete fic just a glimpse at a scene that could happen. A snapshot in word for if you will. Or like one of those movie clips they show on late-nite talk shows whenever actors come on. You guys getting my drift? Good. Aight… here's the first in a series of drabble based around Gundam Wing.

One Last Look

Theme: A "last" something…

word count: 111

The office was neat, for once. Not a stray piece of paperwork in sight. The computer screen was dark and silent. The desk drawers empty. The walls were bare but for a few dark outlines where portraits of family and friends had been taken down. The bulletin board was covered with push pins that held nothing. Only the trashcan was full; crumpled up balls of paper threatening to spill out of the stylish plastic bin.

Relena, framed by the open doorway, gave the room one last look before she switched off the lights and clicked the door closed behind her. Tomorrow, this office would be used again. 

But not by her.


	2. Silence 1xR, angst

Silence   
  
Theme: a fight…  
  
1xR   
  
word count: 100! 

  
They stared at each other in terrifying silence, anger and indignation swirling in their eyes as they stood frozen in their glares. Relena's hand grazed the partially open door as Heero stayed firmly by the table. His eyes were steeled in obstinacy, a thin sheet barely masking his fears. Hers stayed a steady raging blue, her hand clenching around the doorknob hinting at her desperation.   
  
Still, neither spoke.   
  
Not until she walked out and slammed the door behind her, not until he hurled the lamp on the table at the mockingly closed door, did they finally break the silence.


	3. Sinful 2xR? Humor

Sinful   
  


Theme: whipped cream  
2+R?   
PG-13 (for hentai innuendos)  
Word count: 105   
  
"No."   
  
"Come on Lena, you know you want to."   
  
"It's wrong. I can't pu-put _that _into my body! It's almost...sinful."   
  
"But that's what makes it sooo good. 'Cause it's so wrong."   
  
"Duo, I'm committed. You can't convince me to do something that would jeoparize-"   
  
"Oh come on, there's nothing wrong with cheating once or twice. As long as you make up for it after."   
  
"Fiiine. Gimme a spoon."   
  
"I knew you'd give in."   
  
"You could convince the devil to go to church. I never should have asked you to be my diet partner. Mmmm. Why are sundaes so good?"   
  
"The whip cream, duh!"


	4. Sweet 1xR, fluff

AN: so I did the angst... and the humor… it's only fair I do some sap as well… oh and remember…i'm taking requests at my LJ J

Sweet

   
1xR fluff   
PG   
word count: 98 (including title)   
  
It dripped through his fingers like honey, soft and golden. He rubbed his fingers against the silken texture, bringing them close to his face as he inhaled the sweet fragrance. Suddenly, she moved, and the honey left his hands and fell around him like a waterfall. He lay shadowed in the cavern it created, golden light streaming through the blonde strands, making her face glow. Or was it her smile that caused the illumination?   
  
Whatever it was, it pulled him to her. His mouth met hers, and when he finally tasted the light, it tasted of honey.


	5. Shattered 1xR, angst

Shattered 

Theme: break Heero's heart…  
1xR angst  
115 words   
  
It was all wrong.   
  
The soft white curves of her warm hand were not made to grasp the hard black angles of the cold pistol. Nor was that bitter expression meant to distort the sweet features of her face.   
  
He looked into the hateful razor sharp glare where warm forgiving pools once were. How could the same figure embody a person so obviously not who he knew her to be? But then he never did know her, nor she him. Hadn't he broken her heart by reminding her of that very fact?   
  
She lifted that soft hand and pointed that hard gun at him.   
  
And before she could even pull the trigger, his heart shattered.


	6. Love is War 1xR? Humor

AN: ok so I've decided to follow a pattern… angst, humor, sap… which means next is sap..below we have my attempt at narration-less drabble…since it seems all my other ones are pretty much dialogue-less

Love is War   
  
PG-13 (for language) 

Theme: a fight… (yes another one…see: chap 2)  
1xR?   
word count: 100! (including title)   
  
"Oh my god, you fucking killed him!"   
  
"Oh please, Duo. As if a hit on the face from me could kill the great Heero Yuy."   
  
"You hit him with your briefcase, Relena."   
  
"So? The son of a bitch deserved it."   
  
"Your titanium briefcase, Relena."   
  
"I just put him to sleep for a while. The bastard should be thanking me."   
  
"I'm sure he would if he were freaking conscious."   
  
"Unh…"   
  
"What the heck? Heero?"   
  
"Heero? Are you okay, buddy?"   
  
"Dammit, don't you know when to stay down, Yuy?"   
  
"Love is war, Relena. And I never lose a battle."


	7. Sunrise 1xR, fluff

AN: and now some serious fluff to counter the abuse I doled out last time…

Sunrise 

Theme: Heero's first…  
1xR   
word count: 101   
  
The change that overtook his face was almost immediate. It was like watching the sunrise. Seeing the glow of the horizon in his striking blue eyes, waiting and knowing that something bright and beautiful would appear if she only waited a moment.   
  
A gleam in his eye, a softening of his features, a curve of his lips... and there it was. Something that took her breath away.   
  
It was the first time Heero had ever really smiled at her.   
  
And like the pink clouds that embrace the dawn, she wrapped her arms around him and touched that smile with her own.   
  



	8. Stained 2x?, angst

Stained   
  
2+R?   
PG 

Theme: hair…(see: chap 4 - Sweet)  
angst! (slightly graphic)   
word count: 100! ...including title   
  
The first thing she saw was his hair. His beautiful chestnut hair. 

Locks had come undone from his usually impeccable braid. Now, it looked frayed and old, like the hair of a doll well loved and well used.   
  
She crept closer, as if afraid to wake him. His head was turned away, giving her a clear view of the back of it. She had to look away, to the bottom of that unkempt braid, away from the back of that skull.   
  
The back of that bloodied skull, where strands of chestnut were stained burgundy with clumps of drying blood.


	9. Waiter, There's a 2xH, humor

_AN: that last one was pretty yucky huh?  I always feel bad about hurting the charas, I wrote this drabble pretty much right after to make myself feel better_

_Waiter, there's a..._   
  
PG (for eww-ness) 

Theme: hair…(yes, again)  
2xH?   
word count: 100 

  
Hilde stared at the long chestnut strand carefully. It caught the light in so many different ways. A dark red glow from one angle, and a soft golden shimmer from another. She looked up to the sound of Duo humming to himself in the kitchen. She could hear the water running as he washed the dishes. It was a nice change of pace but not quite enough to redeem him.   
  
She gingerly lifted the extra long hair between the fingernails of her thumb and forefinger, noting the particles of food that stuck to it as she pulled it out.   
  
"DUO!!!!"


	10. Parched 1xR fluffy citrus

AN: sorry I took so long to post this... finals and all that… to make up for it I'm posting one of my longer drabbles… not so much sap as it is citrus… not very graphic tho… actually it depends on how far your imagination takes you :-P

Parched 

Theme: Water  
1xR limey  (Rated PG-13/R)  
word count: 118 (i tried, i really did)   
  
It was like watching rhinestones scattering on silk.   
  
They kissed her brow, smoothed a path down her flushed cheek and glossed her lips playfully. The tip of her pink tongue darted out to taste the wetness on her lips. The trail continued down her chin, along the column of her pale throat, where it trembled slightly at her pulse. It gathered at her collarbone, dipping between her breasts, gliding downward.   
  
Suddenly, a warm mouth covered the water droplets that had been flowing down Relena's body as she showered. An agile tongue licked at her moist skin, trying to quench its thirst.   
  
And it seemed that this was not enough nourishment, for Heero's mouth rose to meet her own, to drink his fill there.


	11. Hate 1xR, angsty

**Hate**   
  


Theme: a fight… (yes another one…the last one)  
1xR PG-13 (for language)  
word count: 100  
  
Relena's palm made loud contact with Heero's tanned cheek. His head tilted slightly to the side to cushion the impact and as he turned back to meet her gaze, it was filled with unbridled anger.   
  
"Asshole." She rasped.   
  
"Bitch." He growled back, leaning forward.   
  
"I hate you." Her voice cracked.   
  
"I hate you, too." He grabbed her shoulders forcefully.   
  
"You're such a bastard," her tone wavered, trembling with an impending sob.   
  
"I'll kill you." He pulled her to him, capturing her lips with his own, pressing them hard against her mouth until she gasped in pleasure and pain.   
  
"I know."


	12. Tequila 1xR, humor

hey guys...i know it's been awhile since i posted but finals are over so i thought what the heck... staying true to the pattern i have, here's a little humor drabble... the challenge word was 'tequila'... here's what i churned out...

Tequila   
  
PG   
1xR   
word count: 100! (including title)   
  
The rattling of tin cans followed the car like children's laughter follows an ice cream truck.   
  
"Are we there yet?" a voice whined from the passenger seat.   
  
"You sound like a three year old, Relena."   
  
"I _feel_ like a three year old… playing pin the tail on the donkey. I know I said I like surprises, but this whole blindfold thing is a little ridiculous, Heero."   
  
"We're almost there."   
  
"We are?" Her hands pulled eagerly at the cloth on her face.   
  
"Go ahead," he replied resignedly.   
  
**_Bienvenidos a Tequila, Mexico!_**   
  
"_Tequila_ is our surprise honeymoon?"   
  
"It was Duo's idea."


	13. Broken Hearts 1xR, fluffy humor

this drabble comes from the same challenge as the one that inspired "Shattered", that is: break heero's heart.. so this is my way to dodge the angst factor and add a little fluffy humor...

Broken Hearts   
G ; 1xR   
word count: 103   
  
He didn't know what possessed him to join her in the kitchen, but when she decided to bake cookies for Valentine's Day, he was right beside her. They decided to make it a contest, each preparing their own batch of heart-shaped cookies to be judged by the other.   
  
The oven timer went off with a ding and Heero went to pull out both trays, always worried about her safety even to the point of her fingers getting burnt. He laid out both on the stovetop with a small frown marring his features.   
  
"My hearts are broken."   
  
"That's ok, Heero. You can have mine."


	14. Soft 1xR, citrus

AN: I think this is the last of the drabbles I had written for this series… I'm still taking requests at my LJ though, so you're welcome to suggest… I think I might have one that I based on Cat's suggestion of Heero's thoughts on being a soldier…I'll have to look for it… meanwhile… enjoy!

**Soft **

Theme: whipped cream

1xR

Word count: 105

It was cold. And wet. …And excruciating. Heero's hands clenched into fists, willing himself to remain in control. His entire body was taut with tension. The hardness of his muscle contrasting to the softness around him. The mattress molding to his shape, the sheets brushing luxuriously through his legs, her delicate fingers trailing teasingly down the lines of his body, the fluffy cream layered on the sinews of his skin.

Suddenly, cold was hot, wet was moist, as another softness enveloped him. The softness of her tongue swirling at the most sensitive parts of his body. And the stretched string that was his control, snapped.


	15. Conception, Heerocentric

AN: ok this definitely the last of them, unless you guys can suggest some more themes... this is for Cat. who requested heero's thoughts on being a soldier... enjoy!

Conception

Theme: envy, "heero's thoughts on being a soldier"

Word count: 100

He'd always assumed his physical attributes were suited for only one thing; that his biology had dictated his destiny. His long fingers and wide palms were ideal for handling any weapon, from a gun to a Gundam, while his lean frame and long limbs optimized his maneuverability in both combat and evasive action.

So when he saw those hands categorized as artistic, his physique 'athletic' on another, he felt suddenly unfulfilled. And as he watched his son grow to use those traits in ways he'd never imagined for himself, Heero realized how fine the line was between pride and envy.


	16. Past the Breakers 1xR

Notes: I will never get sick of writing/reading about this pairing.. Viva 1xR!!!! This was originally written for last year's Summer Camp challenge at the 1xr LJ comm… yes it's that old ^^; I'm still taking drabble requests at my LJ btw.. check my profile page for the link

Title: **Past the Breakers****  
**Author: Miaka Mouse ?__)~

When Heero found her at the beach where he'd crashed landed so many years ago, she shouldn't have been surprised. Part of her resented his presence as an end to the precious moments of freedom she'd been able to snatch away by 'disappearing' for the day. She really should have known they'd call in the 'big guns', aka Heero Yuy. Still, she wondered if he even remembered or thought about that fateful meeting. It probably didn't seem so fateful for him.

He stood a few feet away from her, keeping a respectful distance, not even calling out to her. Maybe he realized she needed a little space, maybe he wanted her to realize on her own that it was time to go back and be an adult again. Then again, maybe he didn't think it was necessary to approach her or say anything. Heero never did anything superfluous after all. Everything was measured and precise and perfect and purposeful and then she thought, maybe he needs a break from it all too. Maybe he's standing there taking in the ocean breeze and rolling waves and soft sand and not here to take me back to work at all.

And with that thought, she turned to face him, pulled off her dress, threw it on top of her previously discarded shoes and took a running leap into the foaming surf.

And when Heero, barefoot and shirtless, leapt in right behind her, she wasn't surprised at all.


	17. Sleeping Beauty 1xR, angst

Title: **Sleeping Beauty**  
Theme/Prompt: _What's the use of feet?_

**Notes:** Sorry guys, this one is a little angsty

The early morning light is grey as he wakes at her bedside. He is not as young as he once was and his back complains about his habit of dozing in the chair. His fingers are still entwined with hers, though. They are the only body part that matters, right now. Perhaps his eyes as well, so he can always look upon her sleeping face, so that he will be able to see the blue of her eyes when they open, if they open.

He has been sitting by her side for a long time, but she has been asleep for much longer. What's the use of feet, when his can only take him away from her? What's the use of feet, when she has a found a way to leave him without hers? What's the use of feet, when she has gone somewhere he can't chase after her?

He cannot die while she still breathes; he cannot live while she still sleeps. Her state of limbo is the only thing he can share with her now. It is like their days in the war, she was asleep then as well, until he came into her life. She told him that the same day she made him promise never to consider his life cheap again. He wants to be the one to wake her up again, because he is afraid he will break his promise if she never does.


	18. a boy Rx1

AN: First 1xR drabble I wrote for the 31_days LJ community. Enjoy!

Title/Theme: a boy

"_He's just a boy." _

As he woke, she realized he wasn't just a boy, but a beautiful boy, with startling blue eyes that challenged her soul. She couldn't look away until he'd disappeared from her sight.

"_That boy…" _

He had reappeared, right into her classroom, right into the seat next to her, but he wouldn't let her see his eyes. Not until she challenged him right back to be the boy he seemed to be. Then he threatened to kill her, and she realized the boy had been hidden deep within the shell of an assassin. So, it became her mission to rescue him from those depths.

How was she to know that she would end up saving _every_ boy from that fate? And in doing so bury the girl that she was beneath the mask of a politician.


End file.
